A Power
by Miyu Yomano
Summary: A/U Naraku killed Inuyasha's father. In this one Rin has cool suprunatural powers and ofcourse Sesshomaru will show up soon. Sess/Rin I hope you like ^_^ chapter 3 is up i hope you like ^_^
1. Naraku

Authors Notes: Sorry to those of you who were reading Staying or Going but I'm not going to finish it (I got stumped -_-;) Anyways I hope you like this one. And no matter what I'm going to finish it( If you'll like it that is) For this fic I completely turned around the story so I hope it won't be confusing. It starts off with Naraku but then it will switch to Rin. So enjoy ^_^  
  
* * * * * * *  
A Power  
Chapter1: Naraku's Escape  
  
The sky rumbled and light up as the rain washed away the blood from his many wounds. He slowly opened his eyes and picked himself up from the wet grass. As he turned his head he saw the lifeless body of his opponent laying there in a puddle of his own blood. He had done it, he Naraku had defeated The Great Lord of the Western Lands. (Sess/Inu's father) The battle had lasted days and during that time no one dare come the come near the battle field. Naraku had reserved many gruesome wounds but refused to die. Now that The Lord (I don't know his name -_-;) was dead Naraku had to quickly find a place recover and hide from The Lords Sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. From not having enough energy to fly Naraku began to walk deep into the forest hopping the Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would not be able to follow his sent. But they already weren't fare behind so he had to think of something fast! Just when they were only a few mills away Naraku saw a human exiting a small hut just ahead. A bright light then flashed around Naraku as his soul flew out of his body. Naraku's now lifeless body fellow to the ground. His soul then floated sword the hut and into the human. * * *  
  
Onigumo felt a shivered as he felt a chill run down his spine but quickly discarded it. He had once been a thief but gave it up when a met a priestess names Kikiyo. They had gotten married a little over a year ago and were planning to have a child.  
  
* * *  
Naraku's soul slept inside Onigumo subconscious as he VERY slowly regained his strength. During those year Onigumo and Kikiyo had a daughter named Rin. Like her mother she had Miko power. But unknown to herself and her parents Rin was also a half demon, because Naraku was now apart of her Onigumo and her powers had not yet awakened.  
Then a few days after Rin's sixth birthday Naraku awakened.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Authors Notes: Hi hope you liked the first chapter.^_^ And please review!!!!!!!  
  
~Miyu~ 


	2. Awakening

Miyu- hi sorry it took me so long to update, me brother wouldn't get his FAT ASS off the computer. Anyways this chapter is about Naraku waking up from his long sleep. See what will he do once he's awake? WARNING this chapter is kinda bloody. Yami Miyu- Kinda ya right.  
  
A Power Chapter2: Awakening  
  
It was early in the morning and Onigumo had just gotten up. He felt pretty dizzy this morning because he had a strange nightmare that night.  
  
All night all he saw nothing but flashes of blood, and the dead bodies of Kikiyo and Rin, but the strangest part of the dreams is when he saw a demon with long black wavy hair and blood dripping from his claws.  
  
Onigumo grabbed his head in pain when a flashback off the dream repeated in his head over and over again.  
  
'My...my head...what's wrong with me?'  
  
Onigumo began to fell a like he was on fire as the pain spread throw out his entire body. Overwhelmed by the intense emotions flowing throw him he collapsed.  
  
Kikiyo woke up when she heard something fall. She walked out of the room and gasped when she saw Onigumo lying on the ground.  
  
"Onigumo!!!"  
  
She ran to his side and knelt down next to him.  
  
"Onigumo, are you alright? What happened to you?"  
  
Onigumo's eyes then quickly opened and he lifted his hand and grabbed Kikiyo by her neck. Kikiyo tried to take a deep breath as Naraku tightened his grip on her neck. Kikiyo lifted her head and looked into his fire read eyes unable understanding what was wrong with Onigumo.  
  
"Who.who a.are you." She said as she tried he breath.  
  
"That doesn't concern you, human."  
  
Naraku then lifted his free hand into the air as they grow into sharp deadly claws. He gave Kikiyo an evil grin and jabbed his hand throw her chest. As his claws ripped throw her skin. Kikiyo's eyes widened as tears flowed down her checks. Naraku close his eyes as he slowly pulled his hand out of her bleeding chest. As he turned around to leave he heard a loud scream. When he turned around he saw Rin with a look of horror spread across her face.  
  
Rin started to shack as he stared at her mother lying dead in a sea of her own blood.  
  
"M.mommy...."  
  
Naraku then sigh and said, "I almost forgot about you."  
  
"Daddy why.why did you."  
  
Naraku grinned as he licked the blood off his claws, then in a blink of an eye appeared in front of and lifted her off the ground by her hair. Rin screamed as she dangled there two feet off the ground. Naraku just laughed at how pathetic and weak the human girl was. As he again lifted his expression then changed to the look of a fears killer.  
  
"Pathetic human."  
  
He claws then quickly came down and stabbed throw her small white throat. The blood from her main artery began to drip down his claws and onto the flow. Rin closed to eyes tightly as the pain from having Naraku's claws jabbed into her throat overwhelmed her. Rin tried to gasp as she began to choke on her own blood. Naraku then throw Rin to the floor and disappeared.  
  
" D.daddy why?" Rin said just seconds before she passed.  
  
*~*  
  
Sesshomaru stopped walk when he caught a strong sent in the air.  
  
'Blood.'  
  
^_^  
  
Miyu- Hope you liked. Please Review. ^_^ Yami Miyu- (grumbles) They better review little.... (trails off) 


	3. An innocent look

Miyu – Hello to all my loyal fans. I'm going to try and make this chapter longer then the others.  
  
Yami Miyu- Emphases on TRY!!  
  
Miyu- (glares at Yami) So I'm going to describe every detail about Sesshomaru's Long white hair and his extremely fine body (droolz)  
  
Yami Miyu- Hey bitch why don't you stop trying to activate an orgasm and get on with it!!!!  
  
Miyu- Hey can you shut up I'm trying to write here.  
  
Yami Miyu- Well sorry to brake it to you but your writing SUX o  
  
Miyu- I WRITE WAY BETER THEN YOU EVER WILL YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Miyu- YOU WANT TO BET MONEY ON THAT TRAMP!!!!  
  
Miyu- YOU'RE ON!!!!  
  
Yami Miyu- FINE IF I GET NOTHING BUT GOOD REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY ME $20 ^_^ (EVIL GRIN)  
  
Miyu- DEAL  
  
Yami Miyu- Ok everyone this next chapter will be written by me Yami Miyu so read and tell this Bitch who is the better writer. (Evil Laugh)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A Power  
Chapter 3: An Innocent Look  
  
*A Mile away from Rins Hut*  
  
"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Jakken asked his as master when he stop and looked in the apposite direction. Sesshomaru felt a calm breeze brush past the purple strips on his face and make is long white hair flow along with it. A strong sent of blood overwhelmed his sense of smell. The blood was mostly human blood but there also was a small hint of yokai blood. Since he was about to die of boredom he decided to head in that direction and see who this mystery yokai was ands see if he was worth his time. "Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" Sesshomaru just ignored his annoying servant and continued walking. * * *  
  
A few minuets later he arrived at a small hut. The air was filled with the stench of fresh blood but he also smelt the yokai that was there earlier. 'I recognize this sent, but I can't remember whose it is.' As Sesshomaru entered the hut he saw the bodies of two humans. One of them was a woman and the other was a young girl most likely the women's daughter. Seeing that coming there was just a waste his time he turned around and walked out he door. But as he did he heard something move. When he looked back he saw the young girl's hand move. As he got back into the hut he saw the girl slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Sesshomaru just stood there as he looked back into her eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow but they also had a quiet innocent to them. Her eyes then closed and her body fell limb to the ground, she was dead. As Sesshomaru broke out of his trance he say three underworld demons appear above the girl's body. His hand then began to move on is own and unsheathe his sword and sliced throw them. As he sheathed his sword they girls wounds healed and the blood on her cloth disappeared. * * *  
~Rin's P.O.V~ * * *  
  
At that moment all I felt was pain, but then it suddenly all went away. I felt better then I ever have in my entire life. I began to thin I was dead but that thought quickly went away as I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw a pare of beautiful golden eyes. I didn't know who they belonged to nor did I care. I knew now that I wasn't dead and that it was that person who saved my life. * * *  
  
Yami Miyu- So what did you think of my chap. Hope you liked it ^_^ 


End file.
